Suggestions
This page is for any suggestions you want to submit that would further the experience of being a member of the #1 Fremennik themed clan, Midgard! Please write your suggestions below. ;) The Hero Rank I was just looking over the events of the past few weeks and realised the reputation of the hero rank is somewhat damaged with all that's gone on. As a result I propose a change to how heros are selected and what the requirement is for that selection. Hero: A long lasting member of Midgard who has seen, talked and still breathes the life of the Fremennik. Heroes are an inspiration to all other members of the clan and are the very essence of what a Fremennik is. Selection of a Hero: New Hereoes, should they meet the requirements, would be voted on to become a hero by all current heroes. They would need 100% of the vote, however if a current Hero votes against it there must be a valid reason for casting the vote of no. A vote for a hero may be called by any current hero and must be aproved by the General. Requirements: *Heroes are long term members of the clan and must have been in the clan for at least 6 months. *Heroes are the very essence of what it is to be a Fremennik. They must at all times be fully bound by the Fremennik way; including speech, armour, weaponry, knowledge and quests. *Heroes, like warriors, are expected to be at every clan event without fail and to host events every so often (The only exception to not attending an event is if there is something you must deal with in real life.) *Heroes must be able to give up their spare time to help other members of the clan if they are in need of help with something to do with the Fremennik. *Heroes must have a good sense of moral decissions and speak out if they believe something to be wrong. Bardor Far-strider 16:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, a year sounds a bit much to me. Otherwise, everything else sounds great. (I like pie.) © 2011, Ralrak 17:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I've changed it to 6 months, I guess there were only 4 members that have actually been here for over a year. Thanks for the feedback. :) Bardor Far-strider 18:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 'Flagstaff!:' So I have a little (very long and annoying) play around on paint, with the Flagstaff example Jagex has on RuneScape site, and I made what I think, Midgard clan flagstaff should look like! Note, the remaining blue on the picture, try and imagine it all brown (was trying for a wooden look, but it would have taken ages to recolour it all). Bardor: Looks good, but I think there's only a few logo designs we can choose from to put on the flags, it's to stop players from running around with pictures of nude things and stuff. We could, however, have the helm with 2 blades bellow it. I think them logo's are available. Idea For Changing Formal - I've been meaning to mention the formal gear as a whole for a while although I've not been on when we've used it much so I haven't been in much need. Since this suggestion is here though I'll mention it. I think the current formal is straying away from what the Fremennik look like/wear. We all like to try out new things (such as the new clothes options) but we have to remember even if Fremennik are based loosely on vikings they aren't vikings. We had an older formal back in the days of the last Midgard with Fremennik shirts and similar items; I think this in the clan's colours would be more apropriate for a Fremennik group. Then again, I am one of the more traditional members, would be good to hear what everyone else thinks. Bardor Far-strider 18:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions for Skiller rank-ups: -At least 2 weeks (2 quotas) of activity. -Level 50 in relevant skill for 2 chevrons -level 75(+?) for 3 chevs. I was here. User:DavidTheWise33 04:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) An Idea About How to Balance out C1, C2, and C3 Rankings- I (Rallak) was having a thought when there was talk about how to balance out c1, c2, and c3 ranks. For anyone who has been in a high school/middle school band class, they know of 1st chair, 2nd chair etc students. 1st chair (pronounced best of that particular instrument) would be c3. 2nd chair would be c2, and 3rd chairs would be c1. Bear with me for a moment and imagine that each skill ( woodcutting, fishing, smithing etc. ) is replaced by an instrument ( trumpet, flute, saxophone ). If one '1st chair' from each instrument got together, they could form the elite c3 ranks. A few '2nd chairs' from each instrument would form the c2, and '3rds' for c1. Now replace the instruments with skills again, and the 1st, 2nd, 3rd chairs with highest level in that skill, next highest levels, and lower levels. If you are confused at this point, I advise you to not confuse yourself further with my next paragraph. If you understand completely, carry on :D . Also in a band class, if a student feels he is in the wrong group (1st, 2nd, 3rd) he is allowed to 'audition' for a higher "rank" if you will. I would like to keep the number of people in each chevron rank the same after each audition to keep the pyramid shape Thor has in mind. For example, say there is a ratio of 20-10-5 (c1-c2-c3). Someone from c1 wishes to try and bump up his/her rank by trying out for a c2 or c3 role (the way this audition works will be decided later if my whole 'band method' is used). To make it into a higher chevron, this person must at least beat out the lowest person in that group. Lets say the person trying out makes it into the c2 group, Hurray... Now the lowest person in that group is bumped down to c1 again :( I hope that this made sense to whoever is reading it... keep in mind it was just a quick thought I thought I would suggest. It's definitely rough around the edges and needs some polishing.